


Men, Who Needs 'Em?

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Jemily - Freeform, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily makes a bold statement and JJ entices her friend to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men, Who Needs 'Em?

“We all say it and I know some people are happy that way but are you sure you could?” asked JJ, grinning as she took another sip of wine.

“Absolutely,” answered Emily, pulling her knee up to her chest as she sat on the sofa. “I mean did you see Morgan and that local officer yesterday? What a pissing contest that was.”

It was rare that JJ and Emily got to spend time together as just girls, leaving the other male agents to do as they pleased for their weekend. As it usually did, a bottle and a half deep, the conversation turned to men and either the enjoyment or the dislike of them.

“So, you’d happily go without the sex too?” questioned JJ, who continued to smirk. “I mean I know we’ve both gone the other way but could you really leave it behind?”

“JJ, there’s nothing a man could do for you that I couldn’t…” she paused. “Other than the obvious, I couldn’t give you children but hey, that’s what donors are for.”

With her eyebrows raised, JJ placed her now empty glass on the coffee table, picking up the bottle to refill it. As she did so, Emily sat forward, looking into JJ’s eyes with a devious smile.

“You think you could do for me what any man could?” asked JJ, finally. The pair had turned completely to face each other on the sofa. “Prove it.”

Without having to be asked twice, Emily leaned even closer, reaching out her hand to tuck JJ’s beautifully straight, blonde hair behind her ear. Their eye’s locked together in an affectionate gaze before their lips moved cautiously closer and closer till they teased with proximity. The feel of Emily’s hot breath on her skin made JJ close her eyes and move in closer, pressing their lips together.

Emily’s tongue slid softly beyond the threshold, dancing playfully with JJ’s as she took hold of her, pulling her closer. The urge took over and JJ found herself pushing Emily onto her back, sliding her hips between her knees while her hands sought out her body. Blonde strands of hair cascaded down, mixing with the darker hair of the other woman as their kiss deepened. Both women were so fixed on keeping contact that they breathed heavily through their noses.

After a few moments, Emily shifted her knee under JJ’s leg so that each were straddling a thigh as they kissed. Moving her knee as high as she could, she began to roll her hips up into JJ, letting the top of her thigh slide up in between her colleagues legs while pressing herself against JJ’s thigh in return. The gentle pressure was enough to tease both agents to no end, driving on their ever deepening kiss. Hands slid up and down torsos, trying to find soft, smooth skin to hold onto as they began to writhe against each other.

Finally, Emily’s hand slid down, catching JJ off guard as it slid under the material of her pants and pressed its fingers against her swollen nub through her underwear. All she could do was break the kiss to let out a gasp but Emily took advantage, leaning up to kiss at her neck just below her ear.

Soft, subtle moans escaped JJ as she held on to her friend, rolling her hips with the motion of her fingers in an attempt to increase the pressure. The sounds were enough to make anyone aroused, let alone the proximity of her body which caused Emily to become very wet very quickly.

Remembering her statement, Emily pushed JJ up again before pushing her over onto her back with a grin. With little effort, the dark haired agent slipped the fairer’s pants down over her behind before pulling them off completely before slipping off her own. JJ was completely at Emily’s will, laying on her back as she loomed over her and straddled her thigh once more.

The skin of their bare legs slid against each other with a pleasant sensation of warmth as Emily pushed the knee between JJ’s legs up and under her opposite thigh so that she could press herself against her freely. Both of them could feel the moistness and heat of the other through their underwear as they made contact, making Emily sigh in a small release of frustration before she began to roll her hips again. JJ whimpered lightly as she felt their pleasures press together, rubbing hard against one another as Emily began to fuck her.

It was like nothing JJ had ever tried before, feeling so close to another woman almost in the way she would a man. She couldn’t help but look up into Emily’s eyes as she began to moan even louder than before, the repeated pressure sending waves of building intensity through her body.

Leaning down toward her, Emily began to push harder, wrapping an arm around the back of JJ’s neck to gain more leverage. The other hand slid slowly up JJ’s blouse, finding an ample breast nestled in the cup of a bra, just waiting to be caressed and squeezed. JJ began to slowly reciprocate Emily’s motions, pressing herself into her coworker as hard as she could to eke out as much pleasure from each stroke as possible.

“Shit… shit, Emily…” whimpered JJ. “Emily… this is… oh my God…”

“Mmmm, fuck… I know…” replied Emily before she pressed her lips against JJ’s. It became apparent that Emily had done it to hold back from crying out, moaning loudly against her friend’s lips as her body began to tense up. The burst of bliss filled every single part of her body with a weightless ecstasy and she couldn’t help but stop her motions.

For a brief moment, Emily just lay against JJ, who began to feel left out until Emily slid down her. Before JJ could object, she felt a pair of lips press against her underwear as Emily began to repay the favour. Unable to help herself, she slid her hands into Emily’s hair, trying as hard as she could not to push her face harder against her.

Moments later, JJ felt her underwear being tugged to the side before a hot tongue dipped inside her and sent a shiver up her skin. The tongue was immediately followed by a pair of fingers that slid with ease through her dripping wet parting as a thumb pressed into her throbbing clit. Emily’s tongue continued to lap happily in aid of the thumb as her free hand dragged its nails up and down the inside of her thigh.

All of the sensations melded together as JJ’s eyes clamped shut and her mouth gaped in a gasp and a moan. The feeling of everything that Emily was doing to her, the sound of her own moaning and even the smell of sex in the air brought JJ closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly, JJ gripped the sofa with both hands, her back arching violently as she felt the surge of gratification shoot through her.

“Fuck!... Emily!... Oh my God!” she cried out, almost squeezing Emily’s head between her thighs as she wriggled but Emily drew out the pleasure as long as she could, continuing to press her tongue into her over and over. “Oh my God…. stop…. it’s too much… stop….”

Emily sat up with a dripping wet grin, tugging JJ up to meet her and kiss her deeply once more. The pair shared the taste of JJ on their tongues as she slowly came down from her high, partly wanting to go on and partly overwhelmed by the sensation. When their lips finally parted, JJ slumped against Emily’s shoulder with a sigh and a broad smile.

“Are you ok?” asked Emily, who tried to look down to her.

“Mhmm,” replied JJ in a bubbly tone before exhaling slowly through her mouth. “I just… need a minute.”


End file.
